Femme-boy
by FEMME BOY
Summary: An in-depth and rather chaotic analysis into the word 'Femme-boy', it's initial connotations, meanings, and eventual importance. Gary's POV, Gary/Petey


hi guys omg wow it's been a while since i've written anything or been on in general but hey here ya guys are with some pointless gary/petey! it might be a little messy and grammatically incorrect but forgive me i wrote it at like 4am on my phone hahaa ): is anyone still even into the bully fandom anymore? i hope so

* * *

Femme-boy.

A word. In actuality, an insult not so subtly disguised in the form of a pet name. Cleverly crafted, eight letters long. A word that Gary Smith commonly drawls out. Or hisses.

A noun. Small and scrawny- devoid of almost all male connotation physically and behavior wise. Neatly clothed in shirts the shade of cotton candy- that is until they become significantly disheveled after run-ins with Gary Smith. Soft, brown eyes with a certain unmistakable warmth to them, directed at every person they meet- much to his chagrin. Springy, brown curls, a shade identical to his eyes, sans the identical warmth. Instead, they provoke desires. Specifically those in regards to pulling them, like pigtails.

It was always a rather peculiar event for Gary Smith to be sitting down and analyzing, much less thinking about the person who he dubbed as his eternal victim and whipping-boy (or girl?) from the very moment he awkwardly shuffled into their dorm room on their very first day of school. From the very moment he outstretched his incredibly dainty hand to him and introduced himself as "Peter Kowalski", leaving Gary both amused and perplexed in regards to the mystery that was the boy's true gender. The moment that dainty palm came into contact with his, alarmingly soft, Gary had already taken the initiative to slam his knee into the smaller boy's groin to ensure that something was indeed there and that his medicine wasn't playing pseudo mind games with him. He had felt the need to take it upon himself and assume the role of the detective, for the sake of Bullworth and every other confused male the boy might cons across. What if they decided to sexually harass him out of pent up frustration?

After a few days of observation at Bullworth Academy it hadn't taken Gary long to deduce that every other male within his vicinity was a complete numb-skull with bull excretion for brains. They, unfortunately, were not gifted with simple problem solving skills and the ability to differentiate between a rock and a banana much less a male and a female. He had simply done everyone a favor, both the male population of Bullworth as well as little Femme-boy. The other boy of course, had not appreciated his act of valor, as he was doubled over on the creaky, mildew infested floor of the very room that would cage him with the beast cackling away before him for the next four years.

To Gary Smith, Femme-boy had grown to become an interesting specimen of sorts. The pathetic first impression Femme-boy had left on him developed slowly into something more feasible. His dainty, feeble limbs become nimble and enveloped with grace as he sketches away in Art class with a vigor unseen in any other situation. His awkward nature evolved into something genuinely humble and modest- something Gary had difficulty fathoming personally, even as an act.

Despite these somewhat applaudable improvements, Femme-boy managed to **really** annoy him. The irritation and anger the boy evoked from him only managed to escalate and continues to do so to. The sources and reasons behind these irritations are things that Gary has recently, somewhat shocking found to be not what they should be.

Femme-boy should annoy him for being so damn meek and the easiest target the world could ever assemble. Femme-boy should annoy him for making incredulously useless rebuttals, such as 'Stop it, Gary!' or 'Quit being such a jerk!' with an absolutely pathetic hope invested into their effectiveness.

Femme-boy shouldn't annoy him for being so darn open with others, making casual chitchat and smiling and practically ASKING to be stepped all over. For looking up to Jimmy and have the warmth in his eyes visibly multiply, when they should be directed solely towards his cold, callous, gray ones.

Femme-boy should know his place. Next to Gary, listening to all of his obviously insane and potentially harmful plans. Taking in every word and giving him the silent reassurance that he's **listening**, an unfamiliar yet exhilarating feeling for Gary, one he has no desire of letting go. He should be sleeping soundly in the bed directly across from his, 5 feet and 2 inches away, breathing softly with the faintest mewl if he's having a good dream. Sounds only Gary can hear, up in the middle of the night due to the chaos in his mind that he can't even escape in the same slumber that looks so peaceful when Femme-boy slowly drifts into it. Femme-boy should be under his vice grip when Gary is angered, even though at times he feels the slightest hint of remorse in the back of his mind for hurting him. Femme-boy should only grace him with his dorky and effeminate laughter- music to his ears that seem to keep him grounded better than any obnoxiously colored pill, with long names he can't remember despite his ability to retain every snort and giggle the boy produces, as if they were notes.

It seems that from the very moment he was dubbed Femme-boy, he had become his. What started as an immature pet name became a term of entitlement, to Gary. Every single aspect of the boy, the starkly negative to the unassumingly wonderful, belonged to him and him only. What started as Femme-boy's "dependence" on Gary subtly became the exact opposite; Gary's unforeseen dependence on Femme-boy and every little tidbit that was tied into the boy.

However, it would take quite a bit before Gary begins to accept this fact. For now, he can settle on one fact: Femme-boy was his, and his only.


End file.
